The Princess and the Carpenter
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: They weren't so different from one another although others may not think so. Just because she was a "princess" didn't mean that the carpenter didn't belong with her. It just took a bit of chiseling to see who they really were deep down. And even then, they would only show those halves to one another.
1. First Impressions

**Author's Notes: Did anyone expect to see this so soon? Cause I did! I've worked on this slowly and I don't have many drabbles at the queue. I will eventually, though. I'll do my best to try to update daily! Unless I'm, you know, busy. Ha ha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was a spoiled brat.<p>

She moved in and assumed she was a queen of everything. A queen that locked away in her castle. What a snob.

Kurt didn't even receive a thank you for painstakingly helping to make all the bookshelves for her home. Dia walked into her new place without saying anything, really.

Dia's impression was different. He was crud and rude. He had done his job, he should just leave.

That was years ago and they were closer since then. Kurt would visit every Thursday and they would talk one in a while. It was different now.


	2. Friendship

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating. I'm trying to get back into my habit of doing writing every so often instead of... hardly at all. Ha ha.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Here. Thought you might like it."<p>

Dia gingerly took the blueberries from Kurt's hand. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She placed it in her lap and returned to her book. This was a cue for anyone in her presence to leave. It was subtle and some usually understood it. Kurt always did. Without saying goodbye, he walked away, probably off to head home.

Yes, they were... "friends", but only if the term was loosely used. They talked occasionally and maybe traded gifts like food, but nothing more.

Kurt didn't believe they were really friends, either. They were more like acquaintances that occasionally talked to one another. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He still looked out for her even if she didn't do the same. Kurt didn't mind. It just how they were. Maybe one day, Dia would look after him as he did her. Maybe, anyway.


	3. Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You like Dia?!"<p>

Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands. Gwen and Joe stared at him. They found it impossible to believe that someone like Kurt could even like someone like Dia.

"Shut up, ok? I don't need the valley to know," he muttered, finally putting his hands down. Knowing them, they would tell everyone. Joe would tell Katie then Katie will tell Gina. He didn't need Gina to tell Dia. He'd rather bury himself beneath the shop if Dia learned of his feelings.

He cared for his siblings, he did but... he was starting to envy Dia being an only child.

Although Dia didn't need to worry about any siblings intruding on her personal thoughts, sometimes Gina or Martha would glance at her private diary. She knew they never meant no harm. Perhaps it fell open and they caught a glimpse. However, she didn't like it one bit.


	4. Crush

**Author's Notes: NaNoWriMo is upon us. I'm going to try my best for it this year. If anyone else is doing it, good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A crush? On Kurt? How preposterous."<p>

Gina fidgeted, twisting her hands together. "I-I only ask, M-miss Dia... He comes around often and it's only to see you-"

"And deliver firewood, if I'm not mistaken," Dia corrected. Although her eyes never left her book, she wasn't reading. How could she with the question Gina prose to her?

Gina let out a small breath and bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Miss. Perhaps I shall return to my chores now."

"Mhm."

Dia listened as Gina's shoes scraped against the small carpet as she left the living area. The door clicked behind her softly. When she was sure that there was no chance of her return, Dia closed her book and set it to the side. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She couldn't imagine having a crush on Kurt. Although they talked often, it wasn't enough ground to develop a crush on him.


	5. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Joe and Katie thought that Dia was playing mind games. That she was stringing Kurt along just for her own amusement. They didn't dare utter this when Kurt was around, but the rumor eventually reached him.<p>

They just didn't know Dia.

Dia wasn't doing anything special to him. They would talk about the weather and what book she was reading before he left. Not even Gina and Martha thought that either one was playing mind games. They always watched their interactions and saw nothing outside the norm (Dia, mostly,)

"How ridiculous," Dia muttered, cupping her chin in her hand.

Kurt shrugged.

She glared at him. Did he understand what happened? "It's a terrible rumor they started! I do hope it hasn't went out to the others."

He understood what she meant, in a way. She didn't want others to get a worse impression about her. Hopefully, no one else would.


	6. Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was a princess. At least, she was in Kurt's eyes. Although they had a rocky start, he always thought she had a regal air. She did always seem like a spoiled princess. With all the fairy tales she read, it would have been no wonder that she would take on that kind of life.<p>

Often, Kurt wondered what she thought about. Did she think about having someone save her from dragons? If so, who saved her?

"What in the world are you smiling about?" Kurt had stared at Dia for a while now. It was making her a tad uncomfortable.

He shook his head. "It's not important."

It made her suspicious, but she returned to her book. If this was how people were, she'd rather stick her nose back in her fairy tales. It felt better to lose herself in them. It made her mundane life feel less lonely.


	7. Old

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dia often wondered if she would ever grow old with anyone.<p>

Would it be with Gina? Or with a husband?

Would she be alone?

It scared her.

She would never admit it to Gina or Martha, and it was hard to admit it to herself. She was afraid of growing old and having no one. Gina and Martha would one day leave her, whether by death or marriage. And where would she be? Alone, locked away with books and dust and no one to remember her.

"Dia, are you alright?"

Looking up, she spotted Kurt, staring at her with worried eyes. She would have none of it.

Lifting up her nearest book, she threw it at him. "Get out! I want you to leave me be!" When he didn't leave, she continued to throw different things at him until he did.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this.


	8. Rival

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated! I was dealing with NaNoWriMo (and flopped) and now I'm dealing with some other things. I'll be back to updating again, though. There will be updates every few days. uwu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It took him a couple of weeks to notice it, but when he did, it hit him like a train.<p>

Kurt would watch as Toy came to the villa, stayed for a couple of hours and then leave, a smile on his face. Usually, he wouldn't jump to conclusions. With this, however, he couldn't help but jump to every conclusion in the book. It was possible that Toy was here just to talk to Gina or work for Martha. There was a chance that he was also talking to Dia, warming her up in ways that Kurt never could.

It was a ridiculous thought, but Toy did have things that Kurt didn't. While Kurt stood near wood all day, Toy went to the mines and fished; he did things that Kurt didn't do.

Toy was his rival for Dia's affections. And Kurt knew that Toy would win if given time.


	9. Shun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a while since she had last seen him. Dia tucked some hair behind her ear and looked out the window above her desk. Around this time, Kurt would usually stop by and make his delivery then talk to her. It was noon now and he hadn't been seen yet.<p>

The door opened and Gina filed in, carrying a tray with her tea and lunch. "Has Kurt stopped by today?"

Gina jumped and the utensils clinked together. "Oh... Yes, Miss Dia. He stopped by, put the delivery away and... left..."

"Is that so?"

It was about time he got the hint. All of the times that she shunned him and he finally understood that he should leave her alone. Ever since he saw her when she was most vulnerable, she locked herself away, allowing anyone that wasn't him to see her. This was the way she wanted it.


	10. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Could what he and Dia had really be called a fight? Yes, she was angry and threw things at him, but was it a fight? He hadn't done anything wrong. All Kurt tried to do was comfort her and she pushed him away. He didn't even touch her, either. Kurt didn't get a chance to walk into the room when she told him to leave.<p>

So... was it a fight?

"I'd say it was. I'd always say she was so sick of your ass that she wanted you gone. I would do it, too," Gwen answered for him one day.

That stung, but Kurt didn't think that was the problem. The problem wasn't him and it couldn't be. What had he done wrong? The only way he could find out is if he was to talk to her. ... Unfortunately, he was avoiding her just like she was avoiding him.


	11. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The situation was more annoying than it should have been. For weeks, he had avoided seeing Dia or even hearing about her. What had he done wrong? Why was he the one at fault for this? Did she even think she was in the wrong? These questions clouded his mind. They were worse when he was trying to sleep, the thoughts keeping him awake into the odd hours of the night.<p>

Every little sound annoyed him then. Even Gina's meek voice was annoying.

"K-Kurt... don't you think it would be a good idea to... to talk to Miss Di-"

"No," Kurt muttered, closing up the villa's shed.

"But... I think she really wants to see you and-"

"I don't care. The answer is no," Kurt said, pushing past her. If he had been calmer, he probably would have listened to what she had to say. But everything was annoying today.


	12. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you in love with Dia?"<p>

Kurt could throw her out of the shack now if he wanted to. It was tempting and, even now, his fists clenched and relaxed. "Why is that important to you?"

Gwen shrugged. "It's just a question." She grinned. "A question you're getting pretty defensive about."

"Get out of here!"

The blonde laughed, walking out of his so-called home.

Her question was ridiculous. Kurt wasn't in love with Dia. He only had a small crush on her. Crushes were something people could get over easily. Being in love was more difficult and took longer to get over.

Although, when he couldn't sleep, he found himself asking the same question. He would practice how it would sound. The way "I love you, Dia" rolled on his tongue in quiet whispers. Sometimes, he found he liked the sound a lot.

However, he didn't love Dia. He didn't.


	13. Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Gina, don't start."<p>

"You have to speak to Miss Dia! I feel like things are getting worse and worse with her! She gets more irritated and snaps for no real reason. I believe if you talked to her-"

"There's not reason for me to."

"Kurt!"

"What did you expect me to do? Run up to the villa and plead for her to talk to me? If I did that, she would throw something at me. I'm not letting that happen again."

"This may happen, but you must at least try!"

"I won't."

"Please... Kurt, please..."

"Hmph."

"We need your help... Now more than every, Kurt... Please!"

"Gina... Don't... Don't cr-Fine! I'll try tomorrow."

"Thank you. Thank you so much..."

"Whatever. Get back to the Villa before she gets further angry at you."

"I-I will. I-I hope to s-see you tomorrow... We'll be waiting."

"Tch... What have I gotten in to...?"


End file.
